moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Citrine Eagle
|Row 2 title = Eye of Command |Row 2 info = Shindo Malphur|Justicar}} |Row 3 title =Capital |Row 3 info = ---- |Row 4 title = Allegiance |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = Aerie Association}} (Disbanded) (Disbanded) }} ---- |Row 6 title = Insignia |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Links |Row 7 info = Website Guild Forums Moon Guard Forum Post Recruitment Guide Armory Page |Row 8 title =Motto |Row 8 info ="Soar Together." |Row 9 title= Status |Row 9 info= |imagewidth = 290}} The Citrine Eagle (formally referred to as the '''Order of the Citrine Eagle')'' is a paramilitary force within the Alterac Mountains. With the lasting legacy of treachery that plagues the area from the defunct Kingdom of Alterac, the Citrine Eagle seeks to utilize the area as a staging ground to exemplify the best that humanity, and Alterac has had to offer throughout its history. From the rugged Alteraci in the days of Ignaeus the Trollbane, to the legacy of General Hath, who placed the fate of humanity before any single kingdom; the Citrine Eagle seeks to bring to light these legends of old, and use their legacy as an example of great tenacity and human spirit to better forge a fearsome force of Azerothian protectors to serve wherever a threat may loom. The Order is devoted to the protection and upkeep of a new generation of Alteraci in the North in the name of the Alliance by aiding the Stormpike Clan in Alterac Valley, as well as securing territories in the old and ruined Kingdom of Alterac to offer a new horizon and opportunity for those who seek out a new path outside of the norm dictated by the south. = Background= ---- Since the fall of the Kingdom of Alterac, adversity plagued the Mountains and turmoil rocked the neglected lands. Syndicate run rampant within its old borders and spread across the northern reaches for years after the fall of the Kingdoms in the north. But, time and time again upstart nationalists sought to reclaim the lands for the sake of rekindling the spirit of Alterac and return it to former glory. A pretender took to the lands, and shook the foundations of what it meant to be an Alteraci for ages to come. While not the traitor King Aiden Perenolde of the past, this man hungered for power, and to exploit the people who once made the nation truly great. Amidst his successes, a following was formed of a coalition of Alteraci freedom fighters willing to look past the shortcomings of this new “King” that had sought to bring them to heel. Within his ranks, a coalition of paladins formed known as The Citrine Eagle. A paladin order forged to support those who supplicate to the Holy Light within the borders of Alterac. These few and noble Knights were the ones who would show the world that Alterac wasn’t for traitors anymore. But with the efforts of the Citrine Eagle fighting under the banner of a pretender, they were subject to the tyrant Kings rule. Bending a knee to a man who shrugged off responsibility to indulge in his own worldly desires, and forced others to act upon his hatreds. Burdens feel upon these tempered tossed as time and time again their supposed King failed them. But one day, it would all change. A murderer, of a child no less. The tyrant King had confessed to hiring men to kill the child carried by his wife because he feared the spawn may be a bastard. The King’s wife and child’s death had long been a mystery unsolved, but the confession sent the state of the restructured areas of Alterac into a state of peril as friend pitted against friend, and violence broke out across the lands as the fate of the treacherous King was to be decided. Unfit to rule he was, and the lawmen of Alterac deemed his claim to the throne illegitimate. Though this would not stop the tyrant, forcing others into a civil war that rocked the lands of Alterac, but -- only briefly. For soon the Paladin order rose up, gaining favor within the lands of the misbegotten souls plunged into civil war and took in those who would rally under a new banner. But not only Paladins directed this new beginning. From all walks of life in the mountains, the soldiers and priests, mages and druids banded together in a union. Guided by the principal of virtue, the men and women of the Citrine Eagle united the pioneers within Alterac to spark a new dawn. Unified under one banner, the heralds of a new age sought to rectify the mistakes beset upon them by their old leader, and do good for themselves, and Azeroth as a whole. With their new position within the lands of Alterac, the Citrine Eagle host any who would heed the call to the Alterac Mountains. From the Valley, to the City, the Citrine Eagle fight on to create a foothold for the Alliance in the northern reaches of the Eastern Kingdoms. With many successes within the Alterac Mountains, and having gained notoriety within the purview of the Alliance, the Citrine Eagle as gone far and wide if deemed necessary; to square up against the Forsaken in faraway lands, aid their allies in venues far and wide in an effort to do good for humanity, and Azeroth. They have even gone so far as to cross the boundaries to another world to aid in the downfall of the Burning Legion on Argus. =Paths = ---- The Citrine Eagle offers three distinct paths for their members to venture through. These sections of the Order help the members of the Citrine Eagle best make use of their specialties and skills. Learn more about how paths work on the Citrine Eagle website. Order of Hath's Stand See Main Article: Order of Hath's Stand Leader: Zaria Blackmoore & Shindo Brave defenders of the meek and innocent, and the arbiters of faith and honor. The Order of Hath’s Stand is a holy order that consists of the Silver Hand Chapter of Alterac, and the Clerics of Eagle’s Perch who have devoted themselves to the preservation of the legacy of veterans of the Second War, and the Alterac hero General Hath. They help preserve the holy ground of Hath’s Stand, to protect the spirits of the fallen who remained devoted to the Alliance of Lordaeron, all the while seeking out greater purpose in the Light’s call in their own quests of self-betterment and spiritual enlightenment. Icewing Brigade See Main Article: Icewing Brigade Leader: Commander Allysia Ragewrench Steadfast and loyal, the Icewing Brigade serves as the Citrine Eagle's greatest contribution to the forces of the Grand Alliance. As war dogs of the Alliance, the Brigade directly serves interests against the Horde in the long struggle to secure areas in the Northlands. As the main military arm of the Citrine Eagle, the Icewing Brigade acts as a beacon to those who wish to better serve the Alliance through numerous skills and specialties. From the footman, to the mortarman, anyone seeking a place to stand against the Horde's treachery work together to help show the Citrine Eagle's loyalty to the Alliance. The Aerie Association See Main Article: The Aerie Association Leader: Archon Thelse Fadesworn The Aerie Association is the home for the studious, curious, and magically inclined who wish to not only read about the mysteries of Azeroth in an old tome but seek the thrill of adventure in chasing answers as well. The Association is meant for those seeking out new knowledge in magical studies — whether they are a Neophyte looking to learn the basics of magic, or a seasoned caster looking into greater powers. =Auxiliary Groups= ---- Subdivisions are smaller scale operations open for the entirety of the Citrine Eagle to participate in, and contribute to. The subdivisions cover granular, niche skills and specializations that -- while valuable to the order as a whole, are specialized enough to remain smaller, and contained as an open offering. Citrine Medical Captain: Al Wright The first line of salvation for the wounded, harmed and ill; Citrine Medical is a division tailored for all proficient in all styles of healing. On the front lines, the members of Citrine Medical work together in order to aid the members of the Order who are not so lucky and find themselves being harmed in the line of fire. Under the direction of their Captain, Citrine Medical dispenses healing in a quick and efficient manner. Away from the field of battle, Citrine Medical houses its day-to-day operations within the infirmary of Talongrab Keep, where they aid the long term wounded, terminally ill, and those in need of non-immediate medical attention. The division is in need of healers from all walks of life, including druids proficient in restorative magics, alchemists to concoct potions to offer quick relief to the wounded, paladins and clerics to mend and aid where needed, and field medics who can patch up a wounded soldier with great proficiency. Specialists Captain: Jömar Rodgers A Specialist is defined as: A person who concentrates primarily on a particular subject or activity, or highly skilled in a specific or restricted field. Since time began the Battlefield has seen a necessity for Specialists and those with unique skills to utilize properly within the war-zone. As such, Specialists are able to express their unique abilities in the field, as well as advising others that are inexperienced in such fields. Specialists are unique to any Cadre, Unit, or Order as they can bring abilities to the table that require delicate and precise hands. Combat Engineers, Sappers, Mine-Layers, Vehicle Operators, Artillerymen, Signalmen, as well as Construction Workers. This brief and small outline will showcase many unique duties that the Specialist Subdivision should encapsulate, as well as unique players that would find their skills well put to use in the subdivision rather than being regulated. Allowing them to have a more unique identity and comfortable space to enjoy their skills. = Holdings and Influence= ---- The Citrine Eagle has secured a strong foothold within the Alterac Mountains known as Talongrab. This area has become an integreal part of the Citrine Eagle's operations and serves as their base of operations. This area is divided into a southern area east of Alterac Valley, and a northern area known as the Bearlands that crests into the Uplands. Within these territories are the following: . Made by Cartres.]] *'Talongrab Keep' - The main bastion of the Citrine Eagle, Talongrab Keep holds much of the order's strength within its secured walls. *'Owlhearth' - A town northeast of Alterac Valley, Owlhearth is a primary area for settlers in the Alterac Mountains. *'Briar Glen' - Briar Glen is the chosen settling grounds of the Ignaeun's -- a group of Alteraci devoted to a revival of the ways of tribal Alterac under Ignaeus Trollbane *'Morku' - East of Owlhearth, Morku is a major of area of commerce that borders the road to Strahnbrad. It also contains the main forge of the House of Malphur. *'Ebonwing Hold' - A holding area and place of security for the most horrid criminals and most dangerous adversaries of Alterac who were not killed upon capture. *'The Ridge' - Also known as Felclar Ridge, the ridge is a town which watches over a group of squatting Frostwolf Clan members camped within the southern border of Talongrab. *'The Winterwood' - The Winterwood is mostly uncharted, but in the far northeast of the woods lies a burial site for Alteraci who remained loyal to the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War known as Hath's Stand. Hath's Stand is a memorial site. *'Napherine' - A town off the coast of the Thondroril River, Napherine is the one area in which there is a small dock near the Alterac Mountains. Albeit, it can only support ships the side of rowboats to transport goods up and down the river. Apart of the Citrine Eagle's claim also includes the Bearlands, a large forest in the Uplands. The Bearlands is one of the few areas in the Alterac Mountains with ample biodiversity and resources. It is mostly uninhabited due to the fearsome creatures that are rumored to inhabit the area and prey on helpless adventurers. However, it does include one bastion noted below: *'County of Winterbreak' - A set of towns in the northern part of the Bearlands. The County of Winterbreak is comprised of a few baronies and the towns of Everwinter, and Neverwinter. These towns are notorious for their commercial rivalry since they share one of the few major bodies of water in Alterac. Outside of Talongrab and its territories, the Citrine Eagle as also worked closely alongside the Stormpike Clan to secure areas between Alterac Valley and Talongrab. The Citrine Eagle work in tandem with the Stormpike Clan to secure (but are not in ownership of) the Headlands south of the Alterac Mountains in a joint venture to ward off the Forsaken of Tarren Mill, as well as a bunker within the buffer mountains betwee Talongrab and Alterac Valley known as Stonejaw Pass. Commander Marcus Banes DeBray also holds claim in an area of western Alterac known as Kent. The Covert Alliance Warhawks also assist the Grand Alliance with several discrete encampments throughout the Alterac Mountains. = Gallery= ---- Image_(1).jpg ArgusEagles.png WoWScrnShot_081217_212754.jpg|Two year anniversary! WoWScrnShot_110517_205237.jpg|Naked Raiding! WoWScrnShot_090517_210633.jpg WoWScrnShot_091517_213840.jpg WoWScrnShot_102817_231700.jpg|Fighting alongside Stormwind's Finest. WoWScrnShot_120417_215136.jpg WoWScrnShot_112717_165350.jpg WoWScrnShot_070417_210114.jpg WoWScrnShot_021617_204337.jpg WoWScrnShot_021617_214507.jpg WoWScrnShot_031417_213053.jpg WoWScrnShot 042517 225612.jpg WoWScrnShot_031417_213927.jpg WoWScrnShot_110517_205237.jpg|Naked Raiding! WoWScrnShot_031417_230820.jpg WoWScrnShot_032417_205359.jpg WoWScrnShot_032417_214440.jpg WoWScrnShot_031517_205200.jpg WoWScrnShot_111316_140257.jpg WoWScrnShot_102016_210438.jpg WoWScrnShot_081216_220740.jpg WoWScrnShot_102116_213855.jpg WoWScrnShot_100116_205554.jpg|Wait - isn't that a tree? WoWScrnShot_100116_205715.jpg|No way, that's -totally- a tree. WoWScrnShot_100916_203557.jpg|Ambushing Forsaken. WoWScrnShot_100916_205638.jpg|Roylen's subjectively coolest looking moment. WoWScrnShot_081216_220740.jpg|One year in! WoWScrnShot_021716_211725.jpg|Shindo after camping. WoWScrnShot_030715_235926.jpg|Allessaria Winterfeld being proposed to. Who knew she would be murdered? WoWScrnShot_051816_174903.jpg|Come along and sit a spell! WoWScrnShot_082516_221046.jpg|Aboard a Brigade ship! WoWScrnShot_082816_210506.jpg|So, got any threes? WoWScrnShot_082916_204003.jpg|Eagle's Call! WoWScrnShot_071216_193533.jpg|The Fall of Stromgarde WoWScrnShot_073116_203213.jpg|Bar night at the Lone Wolf with The Radiant Vigil WoWScrnShot_072216_200938.jpg|Preparing to secure the mainland! WoWScrnShot_072415_230232.jpg WoWScrnShot_081516_200100.jpg WoWScrnShot_092016_184502.jpg|Duels against the Shieldmaidens WoWScrnShot_082416_210837.jpg|During the defense of Dalaran WoWScrnShot_081016_212231.jpg WoWScrnShot_022116_211343.jpg WoWScrnShot_042416_234405.jpg|Tournament of Ages Preparations 2016! WoWScrnShot_061916_004321.jpg WoWScrnShot_061916_001912.jpg WoWScrnShot_050616_001139.jpg WoWScrnShot_041616_212206.jpg|Battling against the Knights of Perenolde WoWScrnShot_042316_223057.jpg WoWScrnShot_042616_201451.jpg WoWScrnShot_061616_182611.jpg WoWScrnShot_032616_201801.jpg WoWScrnShot 081415 190939.jpg|A Low Court of Uther WoWScrnShot 081215 213842.jpg WoWScrnShot 081215 064503.jpg|Avirin and a bad daddy 45d107dbbfe607d847eeae81d4c707f5.jpg|Allse contemplating his place within Alterac, without his hat, what will he do? WoWScrnShot 102615 004431.jpg|Kormed Wolfheart surrendering the Duchy of Wolfrun to Arthalden Lightshard WoWScrnShot 101115 232825.jpg Original-1.jpg|Citrine Eagle D&D night WoWScrnShot 102615 003841.jpg WoWScrnShot 092215 235305.jpg WoWScrnShot 102615 003846.jpg WoWScrnShot 101115 232939.jpg YesYes.jpg WoWScrnShot 102515 202009.jpg WoWScrnShot 101115 232517.jpg WoWScrnShot 092815 074843.jpg WoWScrnShot 123015 203501.jpg WoWScrnShot 123015 211803.jpg WoWScrnShot 010916 191350.jpg WoWScrnShot 011316 163209.jpg WoWScrnShot 011216 201407.jpg WoWScrnShot 111515 212843.jpg WoWScrnShot 010316 194249.jpg WoWScrnShot 123015 203456.jpg WoWScrnShot_011916_015121.jpg|Rest in peace, Ayleth __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Alterac Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Orders of Knighthood Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Alterac Guilds Category:Diocese of Alterac Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Alterac Military Category:RP-PvP Guilds